


Beauty

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Smut Saturday [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My breasts.” she said, voice low and weak. “Are they small?”</p><p>He blinked and looked back at her chest. This time his ears got pink and his mouth dry, while his gaze, before panicked and focused only on finding signs of an illness or wounds, now became softer, almost timid, and definitely <i>intense</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

After a long day filled with duties, meetings, documents and letters to read and study, the quiet moments they spent in the Inquisitor’s huge rooms were extremely appreciated.

Solas would choose the best book among the many collected in the bookshelves and Scarlet would slip under the blankets with him, eager to hear his velvety, smooth voice describe faraway places or the many wonders of the Fade. More often than not, they would forget about the book altogether and cuddle in bed instead, talking about simple things and relaxing, or completely undress themselves to play under the sheets and wake up the next morning sore, elated, and giggling.

That evening Solas had found a good volume about Elvhen customs; he slowly turned the pages looking for any minor mistake or misconception, while Scarlet slipped into something more comfortable for the night.

“I am surprised.” he said without raising his eyes from the book. “This is well written, despite some inaccuracies and chronological errors.”

Scarlet didn’t respond and he looked up, a bit alarmed.

“ _Vhenan_?”

She was staring down at her bare chest with a sad frown and his alarm turned into worry and panic.

“Scarlet!” he called, already putting one feet out of bed, ready to run to her. “ _Ma sa’lath_ , what is wrong?”

She looked at him, then back at her breasts, and she weighted one with her hand, deeply concentrated. Then she retrieved the small mirror she had left on the couch and observed her reflection.

“Scarlet!” Solas repeated, going to her side, eyes wide and cheeks pale. “Does... does your chest hurt? Did you notice something wrong on it? A lump or…”

She turned to him, a serious, almost solemn expression on her face.

“Solas.” she said, taking his hand. “This is a serious matter and I need your honest, sincere opinion.”

“ _Vhenan_ , I am not a healer. It is best if we go to the surgeon in the infirmary and...”

“I can’t ask her!” she exclaimed, shaking her head with horror. Then she blushed and glanced down at her chest, as if ashamed. Solas did the same, but he was confused and still worried and looked for any weird sign that could tell him what was wrong. He found none and squeezed her hand, begging her to explain what was happening with his eyes.

“My breasts.” she said, voice low and weak. “Are they small?”

He blinked and looked back at her chest. This time his ears got pink and his mouth dry, while his gaze, before panicked and focused only on finding signs of an illness or wounds, now became softer, almost timid, and definitely _intense_.

Scarlet mistook the strong light in his eyes for something else and she sighed, resigned.

“They are _minuscule_ , aren’t they?” She took back the mirror, staring at herself with a sad face full of misery, shame, and melancholy. “They are smaller than the palm of your hand. There is nothing to squeeze.” She did so and grimaced. “At least they are firm.”

She threw the mirror back on the couch and sat next to it, chin on her hands, a pout on her lips. Solas kept staring at her, still like a statue, while she continued with a frustrated sigh: “A countess from the Free Marches told me that I am lucky to have ‘ _such a small, insignificant chest_ ’ because it doesn’t get in the way and I can wear lots of different outfits.”

She looked down at her feet, red hair falling around her face, hiding it, and Solas’ hands twitched.

“It’s true, it never gets in the way in battle.” she mumbled. “I didn’t even _think_ about it when I was in the clan. Some of my friends had bigger breasts, but we never compared them. It wasn’t something we considered important like the women here do.” She whined and got up, unable to stay down and do nothing. She needed to move, because she was anxious and nervous, so she began walking up and down in front of the fireplace, completely unaware of the way her breasts were bouncing.

Solas licked his lips and his fingers twitched again.

“But now I saw how much appearance and looks are valued here and I can’t help but doubt myself and try to understand what the other women have that I lack! And look, there is nothing here!” she frowned at her poor breasts as if it was all their fault. She was like commanding them to grow, but of course nothing happened and she glared at them even harder.

“I am so glad we are going to wear those funny uniforms for the Ball at Halamshiral. A dress would look horrible on me. Flat like a table. Like that lake in the Hinterlands.” She blushed and fidgeted, turning to Solas with a bashful, sorrowful face.

“I am sorry, Solas.”

He went to her in long, fast strides and kissed her, hungry and passionate, his strong arms encircling her waist and pressing her naked chest against his. She moaned happily as he bit her lips to ask permission and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in.

They had to pull away to breathe after a while, but when they did, Solas didn’t even let her continue - knowing she was going to insist about that topic - and swept her in his arms, taking her to bed.

“ _Vhenan_.” he said, voice hoarse, sultry, husky, as he hovered over her. “Why are you apologizing? You are beautiful and you must never doubt this.”

She awkwardly tried to cover her chest, ashamed again, but he moved her hands, shaking his head with a smile, so similar to the one he had given her in their shared dream of Haven, when she had kissed him for the first time.

“Scarlet.” he whispered. “Look at me.”

She did, cheeks and ears as red as her hair, and he pecked her lips again.

“Do not listen to petty noblewomen and their envious words. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But they _are_ small.” she insisted and his smile broadened.

“They are.” he agreed, turning her head when she looked away again. “So what? They are beautiful all the same.” He looked down and grinned before leaning in to lick a long stripe up her right breast. She gasped, arching into his touch.

“You are stunning, _vhenan_ , and I will never stop repeating it.” he nuzzled her collarbone and she finally relaxed, resting her hands on his shoulders and playing with the strings of his jawbone pendant.

“There are women more beautiful than me, though.” she mumbled, still a bit unsure.

Solas raised one eyebrow, suddenly serious.

“I never noticed. And why should I look at them? They are not you.”

Her lips curled into a big, happy smile and she turned her eyes away, too flattered to reply. He chuckled, massaging her left breast and making her hum happily, before turning serious again and continuing: “Do you really think I value only your looks, _ma sa’lath_? Your kindness, spirit, brilliance, and good heart are a gift to this world and I won’t let imbecile Orlesian nobles reduce you to a simple body they can criticize and mortify with their words and preconceptions.”

She looked at him, smile soft and grateful, and his gaze was loving and tender as he rubbed his thumbs on her sides and rested his forehead on hers.

Then she grinned and threw her arms around him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and giggled in his cheek. He growled playfully, nipping at her ear, and slipped a hand between them, circling her right nipple.

She was only wearing her smalls and he moved his other hand too, reaching below, past the hem of them. There he stopped, waiting for her permission, which she gave him with an open-mouthed kiss.

He helped her pull away the smalls and brushed the first digit against her folds, making her buck and squirm into his touch; he slightly drew back to observe her flushed, happy face and the blush that had spread to her bosom.

“Beautiful.” he said, smiling, then he descended on her, licking and kissing her breasts with the utmost gentleness, but also fervor and enthusiasm. She giggled through a moan as the hand between her legs moved faster.

“Do they taste better than the frilly cakes?” she asked and he laughed into her skin, his hot breath caressing it like a soft flame.

“Incredibly better.” he said. Another kiss, then he put one nipple in his mouth, sucking it slowly, and slipped the first finger into her. She arched her back and cradled his head in her hands.

“They _do_ taste sweet.” Solas noted, raising his head to stare at her soft mounds, his expression both surprised and amused. Scarlet’s eyes were twinkling when she replied: “Remember the cakes I brought to you this afternoon?”

“Yes…?”

“I…” she giggled and he grinned, already suspecting what had happened, and curled the finger inside her. “I - _ah!_ \- I hid them in my breastband.”

He laughed, carefree and boyish, and she joined him, hugging him as he resumed kissing her chest and moving his finger inside her. He added another one and she tugged at his ears, making him snort.

“Solas, stop being a tease and get inside me!” she laughed through gasps. He gave her nipples one final lick before grinning at her.

“I already am, _vhenan_.”

“I swear I won’t bring you any more pastries if you don’t take off those pants and get inside me _fully_.”

She emphasized her words by poking his side and he chuckled, quickly removing all his clothes and pressing his body flush against hers.

They both sighed happily, enjoying each other’s warmth and feel, then he lifted her legs, helped her get comfortable, and slowly pressed his manhood against her slick entrance.

“Ready?” he asked and she peppered his face with kisses; he cradled hers in his long, elegant fingers and thrusted into her, drawing a moan out of her reddened lips and gasping in return.

He chased her mouth as she pressed it on every inch of his face and soon they started laughing and playing, Solas’ thrusts deep, languid, Scarlet’s hands stroking his back and nape with gentleness.

Their pleasure slowly built up until their climax was just one touch or kiss away: she moved, meeting his thrusts, and he angled their bodies so that he could hit the sweet spot inside her. One of his hands went back to her breasts, cupping them and rubbing the nipples, then he moved it between her legs, playing with her clit.

She moaned into his mouth and held onto him as her orgasm finally burst into her and flowed like hot water through her; Solas sped up, letting her enjoy the last waves of her climax, and reached his own, spending into her with her name on his lips.

He pulled away, but immediately flopped on the bed at her side, embracing her as she cuddled in his arms and kissed his neck.

“Thank you, Solas.” she said softly, love and tenderness in her voice, and he kissed her hair, a bright smile on his lips.

“I merely stated the truth.” he lifted her head with a finger under her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. “The next time you look into that mirror, I want you to see your gorgeous soul too. And if another noble bothers you with insufferable remarks, stand tall and show everyone how beautiful you are.”

“I will try my best.” she smiled, two red dots on her cheeks, nuzzling his chest. Then she gasped, having remembered something, and propped herself on an elbow: “Solas, the book you found! Can we read it?”

“Now?” he chuckled and when she nodded, impatient and curious, hair sticking in all directions and face adorably flushed and smiling, he laughed harder and got up, retrieving the book which had been forgotten on a corner of the bed.

“Very well.” he said as he rested his back on the headboard and Scarlet put her head on his chest, observing the detailed and heavy pages of the tome. “Let’s see what we can read…”

“This!” she grinned, pointing at one chapter he had just passed. “Why don’t we start with this?”

“Typical Elvhen pastries?” Solas laughed again and kissed the top of her head. “Excellent choice, _vhenan_.”


End file.
